User talk:Videogamer13
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Colin McRae Rally and DiRT Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp Hi! I am the new editor. I will edit here on only one condition. Can my wiki be affilates with yours as well as you make one edit there? The link is http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. Reviewportal77 04:50, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah. But you are now became an administrator on this wiki. And I am a founder of this wiki. And remember, if you spot any vandals, warn and block them. --Videogamer13 15:50, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Redesign Hi Videogamer13! My name is Bob and I work on the Community Development team at Wikia! We like what you have done here so far, and were wondering if we could help out with the design of the wiki. I was thinking a new skin and maybe a new workmark, as well as a mainpage redesign. If you have any thoughts, let me know on my talk page! Thanks! Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:01, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! BYE! I do not come to this wiki. I just saw a useless page and I deleted it. Twisted 16:23, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Andromeda in DiRT 2/3 Jonas Andromeda is in DiRT 2 and 3, he's an AI opponent. Chuck1551 21:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Oh sorry, I'm wrong. Now I will undo it into previous state. --Videogamer13 21:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the work. Thanks for adding some pages about the earlier titles, I'm getting Dirt 2 soon, although I don't reckon I'll get anything earlier than that in the mean time. Though I have to say, the big rigs in Dirt 1 look fun to drive... :) Chuck1551 11:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :You are welcome. :) --Videogamer13 13:13, July 14, 2012 (UTC) OK... I personally doubt that he is real, surely that page should have more info? You know, teams he raced for, what series he raced in? And how about a photo of him? I've done my own research - what I can of it - and there is no evidence I can find. He can't exist, that just looks like a fake page to me. Chuck1551 19:00, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :I found only his Facebook page but doesn't exist in other site. --Videogamer13 19:27, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Which all points to him not existing. Did he exist? Was he just created by rally game fans? I personally think that the information I have found across the internet is so varied that he can't exist. One minute he's competing in Rally America, the next in WRC. He's racing McRae's R4 (of which there is only one and that is currently under the ownership of the McRaes) and when he's not he's a policeman who happened to survive a deadly helicopter crash. Really? Chuck1551 19:42, August 4, 2012 (UTC) OK, that's definitely real: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/northern_ireland/1694519.stm ...you'd think they'd learn from other's mistakes, wouldn't you? :( But apparently Andromeda had a helicopter crash, and he apparently survived. I've searched but there's no mention of it anywhere. Chuck1551 10:18, August 5, 2012 (UTC) 5 Turbo Thanks for that :) I'm just wandering if they are different enough to warrant a different page. Chuck1551 12:51, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm back! Hello Videogamer13, long time no see... I'm back here to see this wiki and continue to do a job. But great wiki's new design. --Andromeda M31 16:56, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Haha, I find him funny too :D So you played Knockout? (my personal favourite) Have fun? Chuck1551 17:57, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah. --Videogamer13 18:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) May I enquire as to where you found your information? Regarding the deleted drivers info. --Chuck1551 10:51, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :I have just asked Paul Coleman via email, he said the deleted drivers has been confirmed but they are not in game. --Videogamer13 19:07, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::OK. So they were originally in development, but got cut. Got it. Thanks! Chuck1551 19:20, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Fictional drivers page Hi Videogamer13, may I ask a permission please, can I create a fictional drivers page to this wiki? 7TimesChampionLoeb 02:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :No, this wiki don't need other fictional drivers article except Katie Justice and Jayde Taylor which this wiki needed. --Videogamer13 02:11, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 19:06, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. :) --Videogamer13 (talk) 07:03, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :::You're welcome - let me know if you need any help! Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:25, September 18, 2012 (UTC) No problem :) Chuck1551 (talk) 20:07, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Photo,s Can i put by the vehicles, photo,s of them in real?Patriot surger (talk) 19:33, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Yes you can but put it only in the "Gallery" section. Don't forget to add the "Gallery" section first. --Videogamer13 (talk) 10:50, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay Thnx!Patriot surger (talk) 16:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ...... Only Events When do you unlock (Vehicle name) Only Events? Such as Toyota Stadium Truck only events.Patriot surger (talk) 17:06, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Gallery How do you put photo,s good 'IN the gallery,s?Patriot surger (talk) 17:55, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Create gallery section first then click on "Gallery" option in the "add features and media" menu then choose photo you've uploaded into the gallery. Don't forget to type the caption for your photos. Umm... That's okay, I will put it myself. --Videogamer13 (talk) 09:32, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism/spam report Hi Videogamer13, help please! I have found some spam and vandalism on two pages (Ken Block and Jonas Andromeda). --7TimesChampionLoeb (talk) 09:04, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Another DiRT wiki Hey, I've got a DiRT 3 Wiki and when I was searching for other race wikis I saw this wiki. Maybe something like a wiki "friendship" is a nice idea to get new visitors to both wikis. We can for example promote each other on the home page and maybe there are also other things to do together later. Let me know if you like it! '2Actimv talk 12:17, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Redesign Hello, I left a message on the talk page of the mainpage on this wiki. I am willing to redesign the Colin Mcrae Rally wiki, in particular the mainpage. I would need to have administration rights (Sysop) to access the css code for a lot of extra customization (= making the wiki more unique). — Jorre22225 (talk) 09:57, December 23, 2015 (UTC)